shoujomangafandomcom-20200213-history
Full House Kiss
Full House Kiss is about a girl searching for her sister. Suzuhara Mugi (the protaganist) believes that the hint to where her sister is, is hiding at Shoukei High School: a prestigious academy. A bunch of events of happen, and she ends up striking a deal to get into Shoukei to look for her sister! But it just might not be the deal she wants. Characters Mugi Suzuhara - Suzuhara is 15 years old, and is searching for her sister at Shoukei Academy. Her parents are thought to have commited suicide, and a dream she has hints that law enforcement make her pay for her parents breaking the law (suicide). She is a warm, kind person who is clueless about love so far. After her deal is made, she ends up working as a maid in the Midou's house, in exchange for Midou getting her into Shoukei... As a teacher! To her surprise, Midou lives apart from his parents, but not alone entirely. He rents out parts of his house to the other people in "La Prince". She is good at housework in general, and is shown to have an affinity for cooking. Kazuya Midou - A member of "La Prince", he is a "perfect student", he is at the pinnacle of the student pyramids with amazing grades, good looks, popularity, and overwhelming wealth. He strikes a deal with Mugi that if she works as a maid in his house, Midou will be able to get her into Shoukei. Kazuya's family is wealthy and owns many coporations. He is like royalty at the school, he has a very mature personality, and often acts cold. He teases Suzuhara a lot, but completely denies that he is in love with her, or even likes her (hinting that he likes her). He is mature, and has shown that he will protect Suzuhara if she is in trouble. Iori Matsugawa - Another member of "La Prince". He has longer hair which he can tie back into a ponytail. He came from a family of famous Kabuki actors, although he quit, and said he will not return to Kabuki. Iori is calm, and very mature, and is shown helping Suzuhara around the house a lot. He is very remote, but seems to enjoy Suzuhara's company. Like all the boys, it is hinted that he likes her. Asaki Hanakura - A member of "La Prince", he likes playing billiards, and rides a motorcycle. In the beginning of the series, he says that he hates women, but he is very kind to Suzuhara. It is shown that he is very awkward when it comes to Mugi, most likely because he had bad experiences with women before, even though he is very popular with girls at school. Whenever he goes out and sees a stray, he feels compelled to bring it back to the house. (Kazuya doesn't appreciate it.) Sei Ichimiya - He is a member of "La Prince" and plays countless tricks. He is a piano and violin virtuoso, and it is said that he can tell brands of violins simply by playing one. His parents were musicians, and people think he will become one too. Sei is very forward, and is always teasing and flirting with Suzuhara, such as hugging her when cooking, or making her worry when he plays a prank.